


Addicted To You

by Dresupi



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Meet-Cute, One Shot Collection, Rating May Change, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: All my Acidtaser ficlets in one place.None are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the Table of Contents.If you've ever prompted me for this ship, chances are it's posted here.
Relationships: Axel Cluney/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 36
Kudos: 34
Collections: Dresupi's Acidtaser Fics, Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. The Grinch || for Meilan_Firaga
  3. My scarf's stuck...|| for Anon
  4. Bay Leaf || For Anon
  5. Iris || for Meilan_Firaga
  6. Gargoyle AU || for Anonymous
  7. Ice storm || for Anonymous




	2. The Grinch || for Meilan_Firaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Established Relationship, Meeting the parents, Holidays

“I think Wade’s sweater has blood on it…” Darcy noticed, trying to remain nonchalant as she bent slightly to peer at the garment laying across the back of Wade’s sofa. It was precariously close to the back of Axel’s head, and she found herself more enthralled with the nape of his neck than the blood splatter on the jingley belliest of sweaters.

“I know it does,” Axel said, oozing the very nonchalance that Darcy wanted. He turned coming face to face with her, a smirk tugging at his lips. “But you’re not looking at that, are you?”

“I could have been…”

He shook his head with a deep exhale. “You know how I feel about this time of the year. And you know–”

“I know nothing,” she snapped, straightening and walking sharply to the other side of the room and wishing she’d said literally anything else.

“You didn’t let me finish.”

“I don’t want to have this conversation again,” she said, cutting him off with a look. “I asked you once. You said no, I haven’t brought it up again. In fact, I think this marks the third time _you’ve_ brought it up versus my one.” She sniffed and walked over to the surprisingly clean window.

“Yes, but you’re here at my place for no reason.”

“Wade’s my ride. Or rather, Dopinder’s my ride and Wade’s my connection. Wade said he had to stop off here to get something, so here we are.”

Axel set his jaw and stood up, crossing the floor to take her hand. The gesture was sweet, almost familial. And given their strictly _beneficial_ relationship before, it was downright heartwarming.

She swallowed, looking down at her hand in his as he talked. “I’m just not the type you bring home to your mother, Darcy.”

“I know.”

“Mothers don’t like me, especially when they find out about what I do.”

“I know.”

“Fathers hate me even more.”

“I know,” she insisted.

“Your family’s a bunch of college professors, Darce. I’m a mercenary.”

“I _know_.”

He pressed his lips together and swore, dropping her hand and walking over to the closet to retrieve his jacket.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Coming with you.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“I _know_ ,” he ground out, grumbling under his breath as he zipped up his jacket and went to knock on his bathroom door. “You can come out, Wade. I’m going with her.”

The bathroom door opened immediately and Wade appeared, sans suit and wearing a t-shirt that was soon covered by the ugly sweater. “Good. No reason why you shouldn’t.”

“I literally puke acid.”

“So does every young Republican, I’m sure the Lewises are used to it, given their occupation.”

“Um, Wade…” Darcy stopped him with a hand gingerly pressed to his shoulder.

“What’s shakin’ babe?”

“You should probably wear pants. It’s a cab, after all.”

They all looked down to Wade’s bare legs and back up again. “Fine,” Wade said, his tone clipped. “But this never leaves the room.”


	3. My scarf's stuck in my apartment building door || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Meet-Cute

Darcy yanked on her scarf again, cursing her impeccable knitting skills that made such a tight weave that she couldn’t even tear her way out of this.

“Fuck,” she muttered, yanking again in vain.

“Need some help?” an amused, but deadpan voice asked.

She glanced down at the bottom of the steps. And as luck would have it… well, _her_ luck anyway. Her luck was always out to get her, the tricky bitch. Anyway, as it turned out, her incredibly hot neighbor whom she knew to be Axel Cluney (don’t ask her how, it wasn’t her fault his mail kept coming to her, and she always gave it to the super when it happened), was standing at the bottom of the stoop looking up at her.

“I mean, I could use it, or you could be a dick and leave me here. But you’re not a dick, are you?”

He smirked. “I’m a lot of things. I could totally be a dick.”

“A dick who doesn’t need to get inside his building?” Darcy asked.

“I mean, I could go eat lunch. You’ll have probably gnawed yourself free by then.”

She shot him a look that she hoped conveyed how tired she was and yet also how grateful she’d be if he let her go. It must have worked because he reached around her to punch in his passcode and pulled the door open. She stumbled free and he kept her from falling off the stoop with one arm around her waist.

“Thanks,” she said, grinning and catching her balance.

“No problem,” he replied. “I’m Ax, by the way. If you ever find yourself stuck again, you’ll know who to call.”

“Am I just supposed to yell your name out for everyone to hear, or are you gonna give me some digits to go with that name, Ax?” She reached into her purse to pull out her phone.

And contrary to the fact that he didn’t look like the type to blush, Darcy could swear his cheeks got just a little bit redder before he began rattling them off. “Okay so five-five-five…”


	4. Bay Leaf || For Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Flower Language Prompts_ **
> 
> Bay Leaf - Unexpectedly moving on from an ex
> 
> Other tags: Feelings Realization

“What are _you_ doing here?” Darcy asked, frowning as she leaned in her doorway.

“Wade sent me. Said you had some shelf or something you needed help putting together?”

Axel wasn’t exactly the person she’d expected Wade to send, but she was secretly glad that Wade himself hadn’t come to offer his help. He was kind of bad at these ikea shelves. Not that she was much better, hence the need for a master Ikea carpenter.

Also Axel was eye candy. To her. So thank you, Wade.

“Okay, well… thanks. I can feed you.” He frowned. “In payment,” she reiterated, only for Axel’s frown to deepen. “Unless you’d rather I just gave you cash?”

“You don’t have to give me anything,” he said. “I’m helping you because I want to. Not because I need pocket money.”

Her face went red hot as she stepped out of the way so he could come inside. “Sorry, I didn’t mean— I just figured you were doing a favor for Wade and I didn’t want you to waste your time.”

“Why would it be a waste of time?” he asked, reaching back to tug his hoodie off and rucking up his t-shirt in the process. “Thought we were friends.”

“I mean, yeah we are. I… because… I dunno, I’m rambling to delay the inevitable…”

The inevitable being when he saw the state of her living room. When she called him eye candy, she wasn’t kidding, but the crush went a little deeper than that. It went to the point where she was embarrassed to explain exactly why her living room looked like that.

“Whoa,” he said, folding his hoodie in half and looking around the bare room. “Your boyfriend rob you when he left?”

She exhaled, shaking her head. “No. I wanted the bedroom furniture, so he took everything out here… I—I let him take it. No robbery necessary.”

He looked surprised. “Oh, I just kind of assumed all that stuff was yours. Didn’t look like the kind of guy who’d own a purple couch.”

She snickered. “He wasn’t. It _was_ all mine. I just… I let him take it because, I don’t know. I was probably going to get rid of it anyway. I mean… it’s just stuff, right?”

She could feel Axel’s eyes on her, and she hoped like hell he wouldn’t say anything more on the subject, because it was sensitive. And inherently linked to her aforementioned crush turned more on a certain acid-puking mutant who was currently present.

“If it’s something you wanted, you could have kept it.”

“Yeah, but I felt bad. Because like… he didn’t have anything and he was moving in with a friend and… and then I found out he _wasn’t_ moving in with a friend, he was moving in with the skank he cheated with, so now _she’s_ got my purple couch and all my cool end tables and I have to go to Ikea to get sad single person crap because it’s going to take time for me to accumulate more stuff and I just…” She inhaled and exhaled again, loudly, closing her eyes and shaking her head. “She’s not a skank. She had no idea he was with me. I’m projecting my anger onto her because I can’t be mad at him and I don’t know why.”

That was a lie. She knew why.

“You still have feelings for him,” Axel replied, moving over to the first of the boxes and pulling a pocket knife out of his back pocket. He unfolded it and cut the tape. “I mean, I would assume. I’m not a shrink or anything.” He folded it back up and stuck it where he got it.

“I don’t though,” she said. And maybe she just imagined the sudden look of interest on his face, but she went with it. “I actually haven’t for a while, I was just too chicken-shit to leave him and now I’m mad because he beat me to it. And I guess that’s why I let him have the stuff. Because I felt that… subconsciously… he knew I stopped feeling anything for him and that’s why he cheated.”

Axel snorted derisively. “No. He cheated because he’s a piece of garbage. You stopped feeling for him because you—to use your own word— _subconsciously_ knew that.” He pulled what was inside the box out onto the floor. “Now, if you’re through dissecting your shitty ex-relationship, get over here and help me with this.”

Darcy smiled a little and sat down beside him.

“You don’t wanna know the real reason I fell out of like with him?”

“You could make me a happy camper and tell me his dick wasn’t big enough.” He smirked in her direction and made a grab for the little bag of hardware that came with the shelf pieces.

“I don’t really care about that.”

“Okay, then I don’t want to know, because this isn’t eighth grade lunch and I don’t have a science test later.”

“Suit yourself,” she said, sniffing as she reached for the instructions.

“You’re not going to tell me anyway?” he asked.

“Nope. Because this isn’t eighth—“

“Just tell me, Darce.”

Her face flushed as she peered into the direction booklet like it was super interesting or something she could actually decipher. “Maybe fell in like with someone else.”

He was silent for a long moment, lining up the pieces. “Someone I know?”

“Yeah.”

“How well do I know them?” he asked.

“I dunno. Depends. To use your words, I’m not a shrink or anything.”

“Oh,” he said. And that was all he said. But he didn’t talk a ton either, so Darcy didn’t really worry about it.

That was a lie, she totally did. But when she worried, she worked, and that seemed to help matters in reference to her pile of ikea boxes.

Between the two of them, they got both coffee tables put together, and the biggest of the bookcases before Axel’s stomach growled and she jumped so much that she dropped two of the loose shelves on the floor with a loud crack.

He turned towards her. “Jumpy much?”

“Yeah? You would be too if I notoriously puke flesh burning acid and my stomach started making sounds.”

“I’m _hungry,_ ” he said in way of explanation.

“I said I’d feed you.”

He shook his head. “Nah. I’ll feed you. There’s this pizza place near here.”

“They deliver?” she asked.

“Yeah, but we’re just gonna go eat in,” he said, reaching for his hoodie.

“Not sure if we have time for that…”

He tugged it over his head. “We do. And you look like you could use a nice gesture.”

“Is that all it is?” she asked, slipping on her shoes.

“Depends,” he replied.

“Depends on what?”

“On if you’re actually upset over losing the furniture, or losing the guy who took it.”

“I freaking loved that couch, Axe. You know that.”

He smiled then. “Then no. That’s not all this is.”

“Okay,” she said. “Good.”

“Good?”

“Good.”

He nodded. “Good.”


	5. Iris || for Meilan_Firaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Flower Language Prompts_ **
> 
> Iris - Aftermath of a drunken voicemail
> 
> Other tags: Second Hand Embarassment, Drunken Phonecalls, Flirting

Her head was pounding and she fucking knew she wasn’t going to be able to look Axel in the eye that day. Never mind that Wade had called a meeting between the members of X-Force and she’d been summoned belatedly. She wasn’t actually a member, seeing as she wasn’t a mutant, but she did handle all his tech stuff for him, so it made sense why he wanted her there.

But she really wished she could have known about it the previous night before she went out with Jane and Natasha and got fucking wasted on Russian vodka. That shit was so strong, she’d actually hallucinated calling Axel and confessing every single aspect of her crush on him.

She’d even told him how much it turned her on when he bit his lip and how she really wanted to do that herself. To him. It was more eloquent the night before when she was hallucinating.

As she pushed open the door to Sister Margaret’s, her eyes stopped aching and she was able to take her sunglasses off and slide them into her purse. She took a seat in one of the booths and pulled out her phone to pass the time. Domino slid in on her other side and checked her shoulder. 

“Heya, Darce.”

“Hey,” she replied, smiling weakly. 

“Oh, you’re hungover,” her friend exclaimed. “Told you that you shoulda let me come along. I never get hungover.”

“Yeah, I’ll remember that for next time,” Darcy groaned.

By that time, everyone had filed in, and Wade had started talking. (He had a visual aid in the form of a dry erase board with a marker that squeaked more than it wrote)

The squeaking was grating on her poor headache and she looked up from her phone to see Axel seated directly across from her, his eyes on the board, but his lip between his teeth.

He bit down until the skin went white, and when he released it, it flushed red again.

Fuck. She might have a headache, but that was still hot as hell.

He ran his tongue over the place where he’d bitten and cut his eyes back to her, locking on her gaze and winking. He had his phone in his hand as well, texting something without looking at the screen.

Her phone buzzed in her hand as his message appeared at the top of the screen.

Frowning hurt, but she did it anyway as she quickly scrambled to check it.

“Is it when I bite it like that, or is there another way I’m not aware of?” It was followed by a winky face and she could have sworn all the blood drained from her face as she quickly checked her call log, her stomach dropping down to her toes when she did.

It wasn’t a hallucination.

She’d actually called him.

And told him she wanted to bite his lip for him.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Another text came through. “Calm down, D. I like it when you’re trying to hack in somewhere and you’ve got that look on your face like you’re trying to read Esperanto. Fucking hot as hell, babe.”

She flushed bright red then, glancing up at his face and then back down at her phone because she liked _that_ even more than when he bit his lip.

“And you will meet up after this meeting to bang out your problems,” Wade said suddenly. “Now if you two are finished eye-fucking each other, can we get back to—“ He tapped the board with his fingers.

“It’s the same basic setup as before, except you need all new fake IDs from me because you guys blew all your covers last time,” she paraphrased. “I’ve got it.”

“Yeah well, let Axel live, will ya? How’s he supposed to pay attention so he doesn’t acid-puke on every single person and blow our covers again if you’re over there being adorable?”

“I acid-puked on one person, and it only damaged their shoes,” Axel retorted. “ _You_ blew our covers by not remembering the names on our IDs. Now, having said that…” He turned to Darcy, smirking a little. “You really should let me live, babe.”

Domino rolled her eyes. “Now, _I’m_ going to puke.”


	6. Gargoyle AU || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Gargoyles, Meet-Cute, Banter

Darcy was breathless as she rounded the corner behind the cathedral, and the two mutated goonies following her were definitely not slowing up at all. But she had a secret weapon. And she’d stashed it back here behind one of the gargoyles.

She slid behind the one in question, grabbing her taser and turning around to shoot the goonies when the fucking _gargoyle_ started growling.

The goonies froze, literally shaking in their boots when the stone behemoth started moving and creeping towards them. He was tall. Skinny. Had big eyes and sharp teeth. A pair of wings on his back.

It hissed, not unlike a mountain lion or a cat, and something green and sticky emitted from its mouth, drenching the goonies and melting them on the spot. 

It might have been gross if it wasn’t so fast. One minute they were there, the next they were melting, and the next, they were two piles of bones on the ground.

She gulped as the gargoyle turned, breathing heavily as it stalked towards her. She knew shooting it wouldn’t do any good. It was made from stone.

“God, just do it quickly, please?”

“Do what?” It… he, presumably? She wasn’t about to presume something like that. _They_ asked.

“Kill me?” she said timidly.

The gargoyle rolled its eyes and sat back on its haunches, taking to cleaning its face off . “I’m not going to kill you. I was helping you. You’re welcome.”

“I… I didn’t need help?”

“Didn’t look that way from where I was sitting.”

“Well, I didn’t. I was going to tase them.”

“Ooo, right. Well, I guess you _didn’t_ need me.”

“No, I didn’t… but thanks all the same… I don’t know your name, sorry.”

“Axel.”

That didn’t help at all with the gender question. Perhaps she needed to stop being so hung up on things like that. A fucking gargoyle just melted two bad guys right in front of her. But still, she didn’t want to be rude.

“I don’t mean to be crass, but do you have preferred pronouns?”

“What?” he asked, looking confused for a moment before replying. “He/him? I’m clearly a man.”

“I don’t assume.”

“Whatever. You don’t pack enough heat to be mixing with the likes of those guys either. So take care of yourself.”

“Why should I when you’re around to do it?” she teased.

He eyed her for a moment. “I’m sort of confined to the cathedral property, but if you’re ever in need again while you’re here. Sure.”

She was surprised to hear that, and nodded. “Maybe I’ll come back, then.”

“Maybe I’ll wake up and see you, then.”

“Thank you. Can I do anything in return?”

He lowered his head. “Is there something stuck on the back of my head? I can’t seem to get it off, and it’s driving me nuts.”

She reached up and immediately wished she hadn’t. There was a wad of bright pink chewing gum. At least it was mostly harden and came off easily in her hand. Still, dried spit. Gross. She tossed it farther away. “Gum.”

Axel sighed and went to climb back onto his pedestal. “Fucking kids. I swear.”

“So are all gargoyles this crotchety or is it just you?”

“Get some gum stuck on your head for the better part of six months and get back to me on the crotchety thing,” he quipped.


	7. Ice storm || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: none

“Fuck, it looks awful out there,” Axel said as he peered out her front window to the icy sidewalk.

“I already told you, you can stay if it doesn’t bother you too much.”

“I’m worried I’d bother you,” he countered.

“Bullshit,” she said, laughing a little. “Look if you want to risk cracking your head just because you don’t like staying the night after boning, be my guest.”

“That’s not what I said,” he countered, dropping her curtain back where it came from. He stared at it for a long moment. “I said I was worried I’d bother you.”

“And what gave you the idea that you’d bother me?”

“I dunno, how about the fact that you won’t stay over at my place either?”

She sighed. “I don’t stay there because you have no food and I get snacky after sex.”

“I could buy food.”

“Don’t wanna inconvenience you.”

“Darcy,” he said loudly, turning to face her. “Just tell me what you want.”

“What I really, really want?” she countered, smirking.

“If that will get you talking, then yes.”

“Seriously, it’s the snacks. You’re very comfy to cuddle with, and your shower has great water pressure. It’s the lack of snacks.”

“I’m comfy to cuddle with?”

“That’s what you focus on? Of course, you are. You don’t mind being the big spoon, and you barely sweat.”

He smiled a bit and went to take a seat on the sofa.

“So you’re staying?”

“Yeah.”

“So the reason you weren’t staying with me was that I don’t stay with you?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s petty as fuck, Axel.”

“Welcome to me.” He smirked like the smug bastard he was.

“I hate you,” she said, tossing a pillow at him playfully.

He caught it and jammed it behind his head. “No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t,” she agreed, sliding down onto the sofa with him. “I’m going to watch “Bridgerton”.”

Axel wrinkled his nose. “Fine. I’ll watch it with you.” He draped his arm over the back of the sofa and gazed over at her expectantly.

Sighing, she curled up beside him. “You’re still a petty bastard.”

“I’m _your_ petty bastard, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
